


[PODFIC] Savage

by Winnychan



Series: Spring Fever (Winnyverse) [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Movie), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Churring, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Realistic Turtle Anatomy, Rough Sex, Smut, Turtlecest, Twentysomething Mutant Ninja Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan/pseuds/Winnychan
Summary: Just some quick and dirty sex in a sewer tunnel. A smut drabble from Leonardo's perspective.





	[PODFIC] Savage

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/8qcil5w2v2mmm7t/Savage.mp3)

 **Length:** 9 minutes, 51 seconds

 

* * *

 

 

I was pinned with my plastron to the concrete and his solid weight above me when I felt the tickle of liquid running down my neck. I thought it was spit or a rivulet of sewer water when I reached up to swipe at it. But it was too hot. Sticky to the touch. I had just finished coming, my eyes still fluttering and heavy with arousal, but they blinked wide at the sight of my hand smeared with red.

 

"Raph." I gasped this, though it was an admittedly distracted observation. “I think you’re. Ah. Bleeding.”

 

"No kidding. S'from. Nnh, nnh. When you. NNNnyeh! SHOVED me! Nnnyeh! Asshole!" His words dissolved into the rough chorus of his churring.

 

Was that supposed to relieve me? Now I was only more worried. Raph was not just bleeding on me. He was bleeding BECAUSE of me! And he’d probably BEEN bleeding throughout my whole orgasm, which had been a good one - six or seven minutes, at least! "You're ok, though. Right?" I tried to twist around and look at him, breathlessly fretting, "I didn't mean... nmf!"

 

I was cut off promptly as his fierce grip clamped over my beak.

 

"Shut UP!" he snarled, savagely wrenching my head to the side so that our eyes could meet briefly. He spread this wild-eyed, completely insane grin. In that moment he was both terrifying and the sexiest creature I'd ever seen.

 

Then he released me with an ungentle push. I had to think fast, pulling my head back to counter the momentum and narrowly avoiding getting a mouthful of sewer water. Raph went back to pushing himself through the now-slick passage made by my tightly clenched thighs. "Nyuhh! Worry! Rnhh! Too! Much! Rrrh! Fuck! Yiih! Yiieeh! Yiih! Niieh! Niih!"

 

This was the closest we could come to fucking. The closest way we had figured out so far, anyway.. For me, it was close enough. It seemed to be enough for Raph too, right now. The look on his face, and the increasing urgency and volume of his churrs, made it obvious that he was very close.

 

My breath hitched with excitement as I felt him prong between my thighs. Instinctively I squeezed them tighter together, knowing only that I would want that right now, if I were in his position. I was too slippery between the legs for him to properly lock there, but still he yelped and groaned and pulled against me blissfully for almost two full minutes. After that he slipped free of me to make use of his hand instead, reaching between his legs and applying more pressure so he could keep going a little longer.

 

Seeing that he was completely disabled with pleasure, I took the opportunity to twist around and look him over. I really wanted to inspect the damage I'd done to him. He made some feeble attempt to bat me away with his one free hand, but for the most part continued squeezing his cock and churring quietly.

 

"Well. At least it's nothing Don needs to see. We'll just disinfect it, keep it bandaged..." I winced, eyeing his shoulder critically. It looked like it would be painful later. "Raph. I'm really sorry."

 

He just laughed softly. "Ya... kidding me?" His voice was still hitching and breathless. Fresh rivers of semen spilled over his large, scarred knuckles. "God, Leo. Wish you'd fight me. More often."

 

I looked up at him. “Really?"

 

His dark eyes met mine. Serious and almost romantic, he breathed, "Oh yeah."

 

I couldn't meet that gaze. Dropping my eyes, I gave his chest a solemn smile. "But there's not much point to fighting with you, is there? It’s not like I can ever win, these days." I slid my hand under his arm to touch his chest, spreading my fingers to feel the gentle rumble of his churring through the smooth, bone-plated armor. "No matter what I say, you always know what I really want. How I really feel."

 

"Mmmmn. Said I wanted. Ta FIGHT ya…" he growled, lolling his head to give me a sly, heavy-lidded look. "Heh. Nobody. Evva’ said anything. ‘Bout letting ya’ win."


End file.
